Communications network providers such as AT&T typically offer an array of communications service features. An example of such a communications service feature is call forwarding, which automatically routes an incoming telephone call to another station. Other examples of communications service features that can be offered are three way teleconferencing, call waiting, call transfer, access control, private numbering plans and customized billing options.
Currently, network users have only a limited ability to manage these communications service features. For example, in the public switched telephone network a user may use flash-hooks and Dual-Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) digits to initiate features such as conferencing or call transfer. Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) telephone sets can access similar functionality via pre-programmed feature buttons followed by the entry of DTMF digits. The management of the communications service feature is normally supplied by an intelligent key or private branch exchange (PBX) system on the user's premises. Management can also be supplied by a local exchange network's service such as Centrex.
A common characteristic of existing call control capabilities is the limited interface through which a user can manage communications service features. This limited interface often makes access to information about and control over a communications service feature difficult for a user. For example, users with ISDN telephones can typically only access a limited set of communications service features from their station set, such as three station conferencing and transfer to another station. The features that are provided are constrained by difficulty of defining a simple user interface.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for a method to provide network users with a simple interface to obtain information about and exercise control over a communications service feature.